bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolt-The-Super-Dog-Fanon Wiki
Mystic.png New friend.png Gem.png Socks.png Socks! 001.JPG Streetwise.png Chase me.png What is it.PNG Shox.png Bolt OCs.png Thunder.png Giftie power of the styrofoam by elsapawpatrol-d8qtclw.jpg Complete with license by elsapawpatrol-d8r0k5f.jpg Sketch24515274.png Wiki-background Welcome to the Bolt-The-Super-Dog-Fanon Wiki A fanon wiki for fan characters and stories of the Disney Classic film BOLT Founder The wiki's founder, Tundrathesnowpup, would be happy to help you with any problems that you may have. I am an admin on both the lady and the tramp fanon and the paw patrol fanon wikis. What can I do? Here you can make fan characters and stories about the movie, as long as they follow the rules! Please be kind to your fellow users Rules! All these rules MUST be followed 1. No "This story sucks", "I hate this story, I don't like the idea and the grammar looks like baby-speech", "change it now, awful." "the story is horrible. DELETE STRIKE!!!" "No, just no.." ALL of these have to stop. You may say you have a voice, opinion, right to speak etc... but, if you didn't notice everyone else has a thing called feelings This is not singling out users. Just stating OUR opinion. 2. No cyber-bullying. This can hurt others feelings. If you ever get bullied tell a admin and a person you trust. 3. No creating pages or posting comments that include a character dying unless it's your own or abuse any of the characters, unless they belong to you, the Thread or comment will be deleted automatically and blocked for two weeks. Do not even roleplay this on chat 4. Do not just contribute on this wiki just to be on top of the leader board. This wiki is to create fanon characters, stories based on the Disney movie Bolt and to have fun,and be creative. 5. Do not abuse ANYONE including unknown users (wiki contributors) You will be blocked OR you will apologize to the user and promise not to do it again. 6. Don’t be rude on the chat room or we will ban you from chat, No spamming, annoying other users, or continuously asking people to check their PM 7. No spamming or unneccessary comments on other pages! This includes placing random categories. (Ex. placing "Character" category on a story") 8. Mind your own work. Ask users before you edit their page. We recommend for you to create an account before editing. 9. Don’t change any templates. Admins work really hard to create these great features. 10. Don’t lie to any users. 11. Don't post stories about the same story that someone else will post in the future. You can do it only if the user approves. 12. Always check recent blog posts in case there is something important 13. Don't ask to be a chat mod or admin constantly will decide whether you should be trusted or not or if we have enough mods\admins 14. If a user doesn't like the comments you post, don't post them, or they will be deleted. (and no complaining about that your comment was deleted) 15. Always ask for the user's permission for their OC's (original character/ own character) , Story line , plot, or ideas before creating a story of it 16. Dont copy OC's if someone has an OC that sounds very very similar to the original creators OC's and the text depending they will be marked for deletion 17. Please do not post screenshots of pups in terms of "shipping". If the pups are sitting near each other, that does not mean they like each other, especially if they aren't even looking at each other. It is considered spam and is very annoying to the other users. If there are any more posted, we will take them down 18. Don't trace and/or copy other people's art. All art is copyrighted to the people who drew them, as well as any art that comes from the movie, Screenshots are copyrighted to the makers of the Bolt. If you post anyone's art that does not belong to you, this will be considered spam and will be deleted as soon as it is seen. Note: If you have permission from the original artist, make a note somewhere and provide a link somewhere to provide proof that you have permission. Make sure to always credit the artist in the caption. If it was giftart or an art trade with another user, then you may put it on your page with ''CREDIT ''to the artist in the caption. Just to be clear, this also applies to profile pictures and posting pictures on your page. You need to ask before you post them. 19. No Offensive language whether it be in chat or in story comments. If it is in chat, you will be given a warning and if you continue, you will be kicked/banned from chat. If it's in comments, the comments will be deleted and you will face disciplinary action if you continue to. Category:Browse